I Love You More
by Sanumarox123
Summary: "I love you." It tickles across her collar. "I love you mo—" He stops her; of course he does, by brining his lips to hers. She likes this kind of kissing, because it's patient and loving and kind. Just like him. - Max and Liesel. AU-ish and AH.


**guys I know I should be updating my mentalist fanfiction but**

_**everybody was kissing fire **_**has been practically screaming at me to post this fanfic**

**it's max and liesel smut**

**if my english teacher finds this, I am dead.**

**x-x-x**

It's the easiest thing in the world, to be led back into their bedroom, honestly.

They take their time undressing each other in the door. Her nightgown falls to the floor and pools softly around her ankles. With his mouth on that one spot on her shoulder that is able to get her ready every time, she manages to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. As his shirt joins her nightgown on the floor her arms meet his neck, and when his hands slip around her thighs, her legs jump up to meet his waist until he's carrying her to their bed. He doesn't smile or laugh like usual. She doesn't either. But she gazes at him with a clear, intense gaze, and with that look he's reminded, very quickly, of how much she not only loves him, but wants him.

Max's lips have moved from Liesel's mouth to the middle of her stomach when she gasps out, "Take those pants off already," and he complies. She slides pants down his body slowly, and sets it down on the other side of the bed. He pulls her to him and smiles devilishly.

Just like the first time his mouth had explored her body, she rises with a little embarrassment and a lot of shyness. She sits up and crouches in on herself, watching him with wary eyes. He breathes deeply and sighs, and opens his eyes. He smiles a deliciously lazy smile and beckons to her with a few fingers; she lies down at his side, and he turns to face her, to put his hand around her and pull her closer to him. His head buries into her neck.

"I love you." It tickles across her collar.

"I love you mo—" He stops her; of course he does, by raising his lips to hers. She likes this kind of kissing, because it's patient, and takes her completely by surprise when his hand delicately suggests its way between her thighs. She gasps at the first touch.

"You don't have t—" She murmurs at first, not feeling an overwhelming desire or need to come tonight, but his fingers have already started to curl inside her and the rest is lost in the beginning of a moan that starts in her throat. She feels his grin against her jaw.

"You were saying?"

She's too overcome with pleasure to form any sort of response. She grips the damn sheets and leans up to meet his lips. When his lips meet hers again, she takes his bottom lip in her teeth and bites down gently. The sensation is enough to drive him mad.

He pulls his lips away from her mouth and turns his attention to the rest of her body. Soft kisses are planted all along her neck and down to her stomach. When he reaches her lower belly the kisses become slower and more drawn out. She lies on their bed with her knees bent and Max between her thighs and she wants him so terribly bad.

With Max's mouth in such an intimate place, all memories of the previous morning are forgotten. All he can focus on is the way she says his name, slowly and softly, like it's made up of the only existing. She can't think about anything but how good Max's warm breath feels on her, and how ever time he lifts his head slightly, the cold air emphasizes the feeling. As her gasps increase, her trembling intensifies, he murmurs it into her skin: "I'm sorry." She shudders. "I love you." Moaning.

She comes with his hair between her fingers and her legs resting on his strong shoulders. Her back arches as her toes curl and she cries his name over and over again.

Exhausted, Max kisses his way back up Liesel's body until their faces are inches apart. Her face is sweaty and glowing and Max thinks that she's never looked more beautiful than she does right now. She curls up against him and lets her fingers trace lazy circles on his back. Their silence is comfortable but Max feels the need to say what's been said many times before,

"I am sorry, but I love you more." She nuzzles into him, sated enough to not argue at the moment, and they fall asleep, cuddled into each other's arms.


End file.
